Happy Birthday to me!
by Nightfly123
Summary: Today is a very special day for a certain bird and he is going to enjoy it with the ones that he cares about the most and especially with the one bird that he loves with all of his heart and who loves him back.


**Hello Everyone and welcome to my new one-shot story and it is based on someone's birthday today. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Peace was felt throughout the Amazon rainforest and it's habitants were flying all over their Jungle home knowing that there all sorts that they could do in one day and they wanted to make the most of it while they still can.

Today is a very special day because a certain someone is having their birthday today and he would have no idea what kind of surprise that he is going to get from his friends and family all over the jungle but he knew that he had to wait to find out.

His girlfriend Bia and her family along with their friends were preparing for the special event since everything must or at least be perfect for this amazing occasion that only happens once every year but it was still a joyful occasion all the same.

"Hey dad, how are the decorations going?" asked Bia to her father who is called Blu. "Are they going, ok?".

"Yes, sweetie, they are going just fine" said Blu before he eventually realized something. "Hey, where's your boyfriend?".

"Nightfly?, oh, he is bonding with Junior" said Bia as she began to expand the last part. "As in, Tomada's son, Tomada Junior".

"Oh yeah, him, those two are becoming friends" said Blu with a smile on his face. "You know, they sure have a strong brother-like bond".

"I know and Nightfly is also friends with Tomada" said Bia who soon had a smile of her own. "Well, at least, Tomada Junior is keeping Nightfly busy".

Blu nodded in agreement as he kept on putting up the decorations that had the words "Happy Birthday Nightfly" written on them and Bia was hoping that her boyfriend would like the surprise since she didn't want him to have a bad birthday.

Meanwhile, Tomada Junior was playing hide and seek with Nightfly who was busy doing the hiding while Tomada Junior was the doing the seeking as they patiently waited for Bia to finished whatever what she was currently doing.

Nightfly was in a good hiding spot and it took Tomada Junior a long time to find him but he eventually did although Nightfly made him jump in shock when he just suddenly appeared from his hiding place much to Junior's amusement.

"I made you jump" said Nightfly as he laughed a for a few minutes before he eventually calmed down. "Oh man, that was so funny".

"Oh yeah, funny, ha, ha, ha" said Tomada Junior in a sarcastic manner before he soon smiled. "So, are you looking forward to the surprise".

"Yes, I am, it's going to be fun" said Nightfly while smiling before he became confused. "Although, I wonder what the surprise is".

"Who knows, I won't tell you" said Tomada Junior as he began to snigger while trying to hold back a laugh. "And there is no way that you are gonna make me".

"Oh really, was that a challenge?" asked Nightfly as he had a devious smirk on his face. "Oh well, I guess that I will have to get the information out of you, myself".

Tomada Junior was caught unprepared when he was suddenly being tickled by Nightfly who was enjoying tickling his friend as Tomada Junior laughed in enjoyment although he had to try and resist from blurting out the surprise.

Soon Nightfly had enough and the two of them went back to Bia's family hollow where they found that everyone was gone much to Nightfly's confusion since he knew that there had to be at least some birds in the hollow.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came an whole crowd of birds with smiles on their faces and Nightfly had even jumped back a bit in shock before he eventually heard the very words that would stick with him forever.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIGHTFLY!" shouted the entire crowd much to Nightfly's happiness. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!".

"Thanks guys, this is awesome" said Nightfly before he turned his attention to Tomada Junior. "You knew about this, didn't you?".

"Umm, no, I don't think so" said Tomada Junior before he saw Nightfly gave him an amused facial expression. "Ok, yes, I knew about this".

"Just, what I thought" said Nightfly in a joking manner which made everyone laugh. "And that's why, for your punishment, it is going to be...MONKEY-SCRUB TIME!".

Nightfly quickly got Tomada Junior in the light head-lock and he used his free wing to scrub Tomada Junior's head in a lightly manner while everyone else including Tomada Junior himself began to laugh at the joking act.

Finally, Nightfly had finished Monkey-scrubbing Tomada Junior and the party got underway with everyone eating mangos as well as dancing with their partners on the dance floor which included Carla dancing with her boyfriend Tomada Junior.

The party went on and on until finally, Bia announced to everyone that she wanted to give a speech to her boyfriend Nightfly who was waiting in anticipation for his girlfriend's speech about him and he had a feeling that it was going to be special.

"OK everyone, I am just going to give a speech to my boyfriend Nightfly" said Bia which made everyone cheer in joy. "Nightfly, you were there for me all the time whether they were the good times or the bad but you stuck by me no matter what, you are the most sweetest and honest bird that I have ever met, you understand what other birds are going through, you help them make the right choice, you help those that needed help the most, and I loved you from the moment that I first saw you, also some birds may think that your name is more like a nickname than a proper name, but to me personally, Your name IS a proper name, the other birds to just need to open their eyes, hearts and mind to see that, but I know that you will keep on fighting through the discrimination and you will keep help those that need help the most, and so, I decided to organise this party to both celebrate your birthday BUT also to let you know, just how much I love you, with all my heart, you are my one and only, Nightfly, and I will hold you in my heart till the very end, always".

Nightfly had tears of joy streaming down his face as he made his way to Bia who smiled at him which he returned before he kissed Bia on the beak which Bia gladly returned while the other birds including Tomada Junior made "Awww" sounds as they took in the lovely sight of the two couples showing their love for each other.

The two lovebirds eventually broke the kiss and they hugged each other in happiness knowing that Bia had just made one of the greatest speeches that would be etched in Nightfly's mind for the rest of his and Bia's lives.

"That was the most beautiful and sweetest thing that I ever heard" choked Nightfly who was now sobbing in happiness. "Thank you, Bia, I love you so much".

"I love you too, Nightfly, you are the greatest boyfriend in the world" said Bia who smiled as she wiped Nightfly's tears away. "I love you to the end of the earth".

"You, Bia Gunderson, are the greatest girlfriend that I ever had" said Nightfly which brought tears of happiness to Bia's eyes. "I am so glad to be your boyfriend, Bia".

"And I am so glad to be your girlfriend, Nightfly, I really am" choked Bia who was now sobbing in happiness at her boyfriend's words. "Now kiss me, my sweetie bird".

Nightfly didn't have to be asked twice and he happily kissed Bia on the beak which Bia returned with the same love and warmth that Nightfly was giving her which they both enjoyed throughout the rest of the party.

 **Awww, that is so cute, also today is a special day because... Today is my BIRTHDAY!. I haven't told you guys about my birthday but I was hoping that someone would take a look at my profile to see that my birthday was today. But either way, I am definitely enjoying my birthday :)**


End file.
